


Darkest Skies, Brightest Eyes

by Doc_Rok



Series: Years Verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, slow burn if I can manage it well see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: Raven and Anya find each other after extraordinary circumstances bring Anya back to the town of Jaha.It will progress from with flashbacks and alongside the Three Years main storyline from Raven and Anya's perspective and explore their relationship in more depth than I am capable of in Three Years if I ever want to finish it.This story will span both Three Years and it's eventual sequel.





	Darkest Skies, Brightest Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and just a start. It will progress from here with flashbacks and alongside the Three Years main storyline from Raven and Anya's perspective. Probably lots of background Clexa being adorable I imagine.

_“Excuse me?!”_

“Wow, Lexa’s about to get it!” Raven laughed, outside the tent.

“Hush. They are going to hear us, and then it will be the two of us that ‘get it’.”

“But this is priceless. I love watching them fight.”

“You just like that they make up loudly after they yell at each other.” Anya stated.

“What can I say I’m a voyer.”

“A what?”

Raven blushed.

“It, ahem, it means someone who likes to watch and observe…”

“Ah. Like a scout.” Raven missed Anya’s smirk.

“Not exactly, someone who…” Raven stopped. She looked at Anya well and good, seeing the tiny smile on her face. Their friendship had grown such that Raven, when actually looking at her, could notice the smallest changes in Anya’s features. She smacked Anya in the shoulder.

“I the word did manage to make its way down in Trigedasleng, but it doesn’t have the negative slant to it your people put on it.” Raven was blushing which made Anya smile wider. Ever since the betrothal ceremony they had been nearly inseparable.

_Raven couldn’t dance. Not the way she could on the Ark, the way her friends were dancing below her right now. But she could play the music; it was a skill she picked up while playing around with Monty during the off year when things were good here at Jaha. She had messed around and made a soundboard to mix together what was left of the music from the Ark._

_It sounded phenomenal, and it wasn’t just because she was starting to get a little tipsy on grounder wine. The beat moved through her, and she danced with the bit of mobility she had left. Anya, next to her on the raised platform did the same. Something about the grounder’s drums and her music mixed together brought joy to her. It was a mixing of the cultures in the most beautiful way. The feelings she had earlier yesterday had faded to a soft hurt. She still missed Wick, but there was something new blooming and even though they were both too stubborn to do anything about it, things felt good for the first time in forever. Almost like they weren’t about to go fight in a war._

_Anya leaned over her, trying to fiddle with the sound board._

_“Here. Use this knob here, and this slider here…” Raven said. If it wasn’t so loud it would have been a whisper but they could barely hear each other. Anya wrapped her arms around the younger woman and continued to play with the music levels until something sounded right. They had to constantly keep up with the drumming happening below them, so there wasn’t much time for them alone but there was a few minutes here and there where they found each other sliding around and moving to the beat and eventually dancing with each other on the platform, completely oblivious to anyone below them or anything but each other and the beat._

_They played until dawn, and when Raven finally slumped down into the corner of the platform when people started to trickle out, her knee burning but feeling freer than any other time in her life outside of spacewalking; Anya was right next to her. Hidden by the platforms sheet metal siding in the back she laughed, and looked over at her friend who was slumped on her. She took a wrist in her hand, noticing a little bit of blood seeping out of the bandages. Not enough to be concerning but enough that it probably needed to be taken care of…_

_That’s when Anya kissed her. It was slow, and tentative and careful not to push. Everything Anya hid about herself was in that kiss, and Raven sunk into it slowly. She put everything Anya had witnessed about her behind the kiss as well. Her grief for Wick, her power on a horse. Anya’s faith in her and what it meant that to this woman that she had known for a few weeks she was so clearly more than just a cripple._

_“A mechanic, an engineer, a gona, a healer and a musician.” Anya said when she pulled back, smiling._

_“A general who plays music and loves to dance.” Raven returned, smiling softly. “You know, you can’t hide that passion.”_

_“I used to dance, yes.”_

_“You still do…” And they were kissing again, as the sun finally completed its bridge above the horizon, a new day for both of them._

Of course, because they were, well, them, they had not talked about that kiss in the two weeks since. Instead when they were around each other they were much like childhood friends. Ones who refused to admit they loved each other from the start. They would slap and tickle. Shush each other. Anya had even taken to sleeping in Raven’s quarters. They were rarely apart unless Lexa needed a hand at training, or Raven had to fix something the town of Jaha didn’t approve of a grounder being near. There were still tensions between their peoples.

“I said hush.” Anya snapped at her playfully before throwing on her mask as some of the generals showed up outside the tent.

They spent ten minutes listening to Clarke and Lexa inside the war tent, which did not help Raven’s situation about her feelings for Anya at all. Many times she had wished one of them would make another move and yet still it was not happening.

Anya saw her blush, of course, and smirked. She wondered if the woman was just teasing her, seeing how long until she broke herself, or if she was really as oblivious as they acted.

“Okay guys, we’re… ahem… were done.” Clarke stated from inside the tent. Lexa could be heard giggling not something they would ever talk about.

“Come in.” Lexa said in Trigedasleng.

And the war council started.

**Author's Note:**

> So? And yes this is why I'm fudging the timeline in Three Years.


End file.
